El Banquete de Bodas
by HIGURASHI WORKSHOP STUDIOS
Summary: Ino y Sakura son felices como cualquier pareja, sin embargo, Sakura lo ha ocultado durante todo este tiempo a sus padres, quienes insisten en que ya esta en edad obligatoria para casarse. ¿La solución? Una boda fingida... aun si el "novio en cuestión" no esta de acuerdo.
1. Evidencias Injustificables

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes originales son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto / Shonen Jump / TvTokyo. Esta autora no se hace alarde de apropiárselos mas que para escrbir un poco sus desfases creativos.

ADVERTENCIAS: alto contenido yuri (escenas subidas de tono, situaciones y demás), ya desde este primer capítulo, y el hecho de que (como esta anotado en el summary) haya un chico de por medio a la larga, esto no interfiere el hecho de que este es mi primer fic absolutamente yuri… asi que si son lectoras (o lectores) poco fanáticos del género, les recomiendo pasar de fic. Sin más preámbulos… disfruten de la lectura!

**EL BANQUETE DE BODAS**

**Capítulo 1.- Evidencias Injustificables**.

No era tan tarde aún, casi las siete y media de la noche, de una apabullada tarde de jueves. El día más pesado de toda la semana y aun así había mandado todo al demonio antes de las seis. Un par de juicios pendientes, una revisión de archivo de penalización y demás fruslerías que si las hubiese atendido esta misma tarde, habría terminado saliendo de la odiosa oficina hasta las diez de la noche.

Pero sucumbiendo ante las exigencias de Ino, no lo hizo. Bueno… una vez que le dejara ganar no repercutiría a futuro, después de todo, así había sido durante aquellos últimos dos años.

Casi inconscientemente estaba pensando en eso, con aquella última exhalación de placer arrancada de sus labios a causa del tacto trémulo y ansioso de la cálida boca de Ino sobre su cuello. Aquello había pasado del simple juego de caricias a algo más y Sakura estaba casi inmersa en aquel sopor agradable y excitante, hasta que un sonido agudo le distrajo por completo.

El repiqueteo del ordenador había sonado repetidas veces por casi un minuto, muy, muy bajo y desvaneciéndose entre el sonido acompasado de su propia respiración y de los jadeos profundos de Ino Yamanaka.

—Rayos… —susurró Sakura con la voz desfalleciente por el esfuerzo. Intentó separarse de su amante sutilmente ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado—…dejé el maldito facebook abierto, —exhaló fastidiada, irguiéndose sobre la cama—… voy apagar la computadora…

Apenas hizo un fútil intento por levantarse cuando sintió a Ino rodearle el cuello con ambos brazos.

—Deja esa cosa —susurró en tono imperativo.

—…Aja, y si se trata del caso que quedó pendiente con el juez Sabaku, voy a perder todo lo que he aventajado en la semana.

—Bah, peores expedientes te han tocado, además por media hora que no le contestes, no te va a despedir —la lengua de la rubia se paseaba cálida y traviesa por detrás de la oreja de Sakura, haciendo que ésta se ruborizase aun más.

Y totalmente a propósito.

—Ino…

—Humm —la atención de ésta estaba más expectante en la piel de su amante que en sus reclamos silenciosos y cohibidos. Una peculiar ventaja para ella en este momento en el que no estaba a la defensiva—…al menos… terminemos lo que empezamos…

Las manos ahora iban y venían desde el dorso de la espalda hacia el frente. La derecha tomó con pulso trémulo el seno derecho y los dedos acariciaban a contrapunto el pezón. Deslizó la mano izquierda hacia la intimidad de ésta y justo cuando Sakura estaba por perderse nuevamente en el vaivén de la excitación total… hasta que el condenado aparato volvió a timbrar.

—¡Sakura! —Ino le reclamó en cuanto ésta volvió a incorporarse.

—Sólo lo apago y ya. No tardo.

—¡Arrgh! —la rubia espetó un bufido largo y exagerado—¡_Workaholic_!*

Clamó con un falso tono despectivo y se desplomó sobre la cama, desnuda y con una pose digna de un cuadro del Renacimiento. Sakura apenas le había visto, ignorando totalmente aquel gesto perentorio y volviendo a acomodarse la raída camiseta que usaba a modo de pelele para estar en casa. Sólo eso, ya que seguía desnuda desde la cintura hacia abajo. Ah, otra maniobra a posta, sabía perfectamente que esa era la peculiar fijación de la rubia, asi que si tenía la oportunidad de torturarla un poco con el "aperitivo visual", Sakura Haruno no dudaría en hacerlo.

Había ido hacia el estudio, el cual estaba a una pared de distancia, en la habitación de junto. El monitor estaba brillando intermitentemente. Sakura dio un vistazo rápido a su pagina personal de la fastidiosa red social pero no encontró motivo alguno para el tan impertinente pitido que ahora había hecho un tercer eco.

Masculló entre dientes y antes de cerrar la ventana general de internet, lo vio. La pestaña de su correo personal brillaba con un diminuto número uno en la esquina. Abrió la página y aquello simplemente arrebató todo resuello de tranquilidad.

Ino, aun desplomada en la cama cual diva de telenovela, volvió a gritarle.

—¡Sakuraaa!

No hubo respuesta hasta entrados los dos minutos de un absorto silencio en que sólo pudo escuchar el siseo del ordenador. Ino exhaló abruptamente como lo haría una chiquilla a la que no se le cumple un capricho y se levantó. Se echó la bata de cama sobre los hombros y fue al estudio, dispuesta a llevarse a su compañera de vuelta a la cama a rastras si era necesario.

—Ey, vas a volver o… —la meditabunda expresión de Sakura, con el brillo blanquecino del monitor reflejado en su amplia frente y en sus orbes jade, le descolocó por completo—¿Pasa algo?

Sakura se desplomó hacia atrás, echando totalmente el respaldo de la silla.

—No, nada… —suspiró—… sólo otro de los correos de mi madre.

Ino rodó la mirada hacia el techo y se acomodó la bata, anudándola y despidiéndose internamente de cualquier otro intento de lascivia. Ya sabía a dónde terminaría esto, cada que Sakura enunciaba el monotemántico "Mi madre llamó…" " mi madre dijo…" "mi madre insiste en que.." era sinónimo a un discurso de pretextos, excusas y las problemáticas frases que ella tanto aborrecía. Eso era como ver el cielo nublarse y esperar las primeras gotas de una internminable y fastidiosa lluvia.

—Genial —aquejó la rubia, con la espalda apoyada contra el marco de la puerta y los brazos cruzados—¿Cuánto tiempo más, Sakura? ¿Un año más? ¿Dos? ¿Hasta que te jubiles del trabajo o hasta que ellos se mueran? Digo, porque si es así…

—Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil. —Sakura, sin ánimos de discutir ni de plantearse alguna estratagema para salirse del tema, sólo se pasó una mano por la sien—. No es cualquier cosa y no he encontrado el momento propicio para decírselos. Y a mi madre le dio un infarto el año pasado, sabes perfectamente que…

—¿Qué si se lo dices vas a matarla de la impresión? ¡Oh, vamos, frentesota! Luego dices que yo exagero. ¿Quién fue tu primer chica?

—Ino, eso no tiene nada que ver.

—Claro que lo tiene, ¿Quién fue tu primer chica?

—Tenten, ¡pero fue en la secundaria!… —carraspeó Sakura, de mala gana—… además, yo aun no sabía lo que sentía por las mujeres hasta la preparatoria…

—Ahí lo tienes, tonta. —rió la rubia en tono salamero—Podemos decir que oficialmente saliste del clóset cuando entraste a la universidad, con todo y que el imbécil de Naruto fue el más desconcertado, cosa que no entiendo ya que se notaba desde el espacio. ¡Todo el mundo lo sabe menos tus padres! ¡Y no me digas que has estado fingiendo desde la preparatoria, si casi toda la escuela podía notarlo! No creo que ni tu madre siquiera lo haya sospechado.

Sakura alzó el semblante, contemplando el techo.

—Te lo dije, no he encontrado el momento propicio para darles la… bueno, para decírselos. Es todo.

Ino se adelantó hacia el escritorio, posando sus manos en el respaldo de la silla y luego en los hombros de Sakura.

—Si, pero una cosa es no decirles y otra es hacerles creer que sólo eres una soltera empedernida que necesita ayuda para encontrar pareja. —reprendió— ¿Mandó otro de esos estúpidos formularios para citas programadas, verdad?

El suspiro largo de la Haruno fue lo suficiente como para tomarse como una afirmación.

—Eso, y una reunión familiar para este fin de semana.

La rubia arqueó una ceja.

—Reunion familiar ¿asi nada mas? ¿Sin intereses de por medio? —inquirió Ino—Porque la ultima vez que fuiste, terminaste haciéndole una contrademanda al tipejo que según tu padre, le había estafado con el auto.

En aire agotado e indulgente, Sakura sólo se alzó de hombros.

—Sólo es una reunión, nada mas. Hace dos meses desde la ultima vez que los vi. Será el sábado, tomo el tren a Konoha y estaré en la noche de regreso aquí.

—Bien, seré soltera por un dia —resolló Ino, saliendo de la habitación.—Ojalá y dejases de fingir, "frentesota", nos ahorraría muchos problemas.

—Ino, sólo es el sábado, y si se da la oportunidad se los diré y ya…—Sakura le reclamó al vacío—¿Quieres volver a la alcoba y…?

—No gracias, —respondió cortante, pasando desnuda delante de ella, con una toalla en la mano y cerrando de un portazo la puerta del baño—Tomaré una ducha, muy, muy helada.

Sakura se quedó en silencio, contemplando con estúpida distracción el monitor. Lo apagó, maldiciendo entre dientes.

—**0—**

El ambiente siguió un poco tenso al dia siguiente, pero Sakura apenas lo notó. Dos pilas de papeleo en la oficina fueron mas que suficiente como para hacerle olvidar la riña que tuvo con Ino la noche anterior y al regresar apenas y hablaron de ello. Sakura volvió a mencionar el intempestivo viajecito del sábado e Ino lo tomó un poco mejor, de hecho ya se había armado el itinerario del dia, aventajando pedidos y entregas de la florería y una surtida tarde de películas y helado de chocolate.

No quiso ahondar mucho en ello (o si Ino realmente iba a pasar el resto de la tarde sola en casa) porque no tenia caso… o podría dar pie a otra discusión y lo último que Sakura quería era llegar a casa de sus padres cargando un mal humor que pudiese incrimanrle…

Estaba sentada en uno de los mullidos asientos del autobús con rumbo a Konohagakure –había perdido el tren por culpa del tráfico- contemplando aun, en la pantalla de internet portátil en su smartphone, el ultimo mensaje enviado por su madre hacía dos días.

"_Sakura, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que te escribí, pero fue por culpa de mi hombro. Ya sabes que el pulso no me funciona bien últimamente asi que te mandé este correo a ver si respondes más pronto, tratándose de estas fruslerías modernas que no entiendo mucho, espero que te llegue a tiempo. Tu padre y yo estamos bien, con todo y que la jubilación no ha sido del todo de su agrado, ya sabes como se pone tu padre cuando no tiene nada que hacer, tal vez sea porque me estoy volviendo más vieja, y él aun más viejo_

… _y tú ya no eres tan joven, ¿Cuándo vas a casarte? Nosotros no somos eternos, eres nuestra única hija y el patrimonio de nuestra familia recaerá en ti cuando ya no estemos. ¿Qué vas a hacer entonces sin un hombre que te apoye? Serán tiempos modernos, pero una mujer sola siempre se llenará de dificultades, y no creo que sea justo que una mujer tan preparada como tú esté sola._

_Te he matriculado en el mejor club de solteros de Konohagakure, te enviarán un formulario a tu correo para que describas a tu marido ideal. Todos los caballeros tienen una formación impecable, son cultos, educados, de familias prominentes y buenos mozos… como ése joven Aburame, con el que te negaste a casarte._

_Por favor, hija, ya tienes treinta y dos años, no seas tan exigente…."_

Cerró la ventana del internet, releyendo esto ultimo sintiendo un trago amargo en la garganta. Su vista se perdía en el horizonte, através de la ventanilla mientras el autobús abandonaba la central de Yugagakure.

Llegó a Konoha casi al mediodía. La casa era sencilla, una sola planta y tres habitaciones, después de todo, para qué tener más espacio siendo sólo una familia de tres.

Encontró a su madre en la parte de atrás, regando con un fino chorro su agostado huerto. El terreno estaba seco y polvoriento. Todo estaba muerto, menos el maíz, que, de cualquier forma, nunca había producido una sola mazorca comestible. Su madre decía que nunca había aprendido a regar un huerto; o la madre naturaleza se encargaba de ello, o nada. Echaba demasiada agua en un sitio y ahogaba las plantas. Y en el surco siguiente, las plantas se morían de sed. Nunca conseguía dar con el justo medio. Pero no solía hablar de ello. Había tenido un infarto en abril y perdido un huerto en agosto. Y si no quería hablar ni de lo uno ni de lo otro, Sakura suponía que estaba en su derecho. Lo único que me molestaba era que se negara a hablar de cualquier otra cosa. Eso era llevar la democracia demasiado lejos.

—¡Hola, mamá! —Sakura esbozó la mejor de sus sonrisas finjidas, esa misma que usaba en el estrado cuando tenia que convencer a algún juez de que su atosigado cliente era más inocente que un corderito. O la misma sonrisa que impostó cuando en un ofuscado intento de reparar la computadora, terminó borrando todos los archivos de Ino, incluyendo su preciada colección de mp3´s

.

En ambos casos, funcionaba… pero en terreno Haruno, nunca ni por error.

—Vaaya, asi que la hija pródiga pudo venir después de todo —Mebuki Haruno dejó al masacrado huerto, acercándose a su hija y abrazándola efusivamente—Bienvenida.

—¿Y papá?

—En el taller, ahora esta diciendo que Asuma le estafó con la reparación de la ultima vez. ¿Veniste sola?

—Pues si…. y últimamente estoy demasiado ocupada como para pensar en tener alguna relación con alguien. Tengo cuatro juicios esta semana y apenas y me doy tiempo para mi.

Sakura esperaba que empezara con el mismo rollo de su "apesadumbrada soltería", pero su madre se limitó a suspirar y dijo:

—Bueno. Está bien.

Estuvo a punto de entrar y dejar el bolso de viaje, cuando la voz de su madre le hizo detenerse:

—Ésa es la vida que quieres tener, ¿eh, Sakura?

Sakura se volvió hacia su madre, preparándose para una discusión; pero Mebuki no tenía ninguna gana de discutir aquella mañana. Estaba encorvada y ni siquiera le miraba; contemplaba con expresión abatida el huerto.

—Bueno, me permite subsistir, ejerzo mi carrera, y puedo pagar mis cosas. —susurró Sakura sin un tono en particular—Además sabes que hubiera sido más estresante si hubiera estudiado medicina como querías.

—Claro, claro, pero no es tu carrera o tu trabajo, Sakura. A tu edad, ya deberías tener una vida más sólida… ¿Qué clase de patrimonio tendras a futuro?, ni siquiera tienes una casa propia o

—O un marido propio… ¿Por qué es eso a lo que te refieres, verdad mamá?

—Yo sólo digo que pienses a futuro.

Sakura no dijo nada más, pese a que tenía el impulso de decirlo. Y en realidad no era uno de los odiosos reproches de su madre, de hecho, Mebuki ni siquiera estaba furiosa, no como solía ponerse a veces en la mesa del comedor, despotricando tan fuerte que ya nadie quería comer. Ahora parecía simplemente triste y cansada y envejecida.

Su madre tenía cincuenta y cinco y su padre sesenta y siete. Ya el tiempo era demasiado oponente como para desquitarse en discusiones tan vanales, y Sakura era consciente de eso y más.  
Cuando sus padres se casaron, intentaron crear una familia normal enseguida, y su madre quedó embarazada y tuvo un aborto. Abortó otras dos veces y el médico le dijo que no conseguiría nunca llevar a buen término un embarazo. Sakura se terminó enterando de todo eso, con pelos y señales, en ésas incómodas ocasiones de sus años de pubertad, cuando se adoctrinaba a los hijos en casa sobre esos temas tan particulares. Y había tanto incapié en mencionarle, hacerle ver que era un especial regalo divino y que ella no apreciaba lo suficiente ni tampoco su inmenso dolor ni sus sacrificios.

Cinco años después de que el médico le dijera a su madre que nunca podría tener un hijo, quedó embarazada de Sakura. La llevó dentro durante ocho meses y luego sencillamente ella fue y se desprendió… con sus tres kilos seiscientos. Kizashi solía decir que si en lugar de ochomesina hubiera nacido a los nueve meses de embarazo habría pesado siete kilos.  
El médico dijo: "Bueno, a veces la naturaleza se burla de nosotros, nos sorprende, pero esta será la única hija que tenga. Agradézcaselo a Dios y dése por satisfecha".  
y por lo menos en esto no se equivocó, aunque había sendas ocasiones en que a Sakura le hubiera beneficiado tener hermanos… más ahora, en que su calvario personal era ocultar sus peculiares parejas y fingir una vida diametralmente opuesta a lo que era en realidad.

Si, tal vez el haber tenido hermanos hubiera sido más distractorio para sus padres y menos estrés para ella, pero Kamisama tenía su propio y retorcido sentido del humor.

Suficiente ironía fue para ella haber llegado al mundo como fruto de dos máquinas renqueantes, que no buscaban precisamente esa meta… y ahora, la presión de un matrimonio y su encubierta sexualidad simplemente se estaban volviendo la gota que derramaría el vaso.

—0—

Sin embargo, aunque la ofuscada visita fue tranquila –dentro de lo que Sakura esperaba- la sugerencias de su madre y las constantes preguntas de su padre acerca de que le encantaría tener un yerno que supiese de mecánica y deportes casi hacen que se detonase una bomba interna en Sakura, claro, que esto no ocurrió.

Evadió el tema, como solía hacer siempre… y ahí quedó el intento de sincerarse.

E Ino no lo supo hasta el lunes en la tarde, cuando encontró a Sakura en un silencio de minuciosa concentración delante de la computadora portátil, tumbada en el sofá de la sala.

—"Mi esposo Ideal" …—releyó la rubia con una entonación fingida, para luego ahogar una risita corta—¿Qué esas cosas no cuestan una fortuna? Digo, la asociación en si, no el hecho de que te manden un marido…

—Si, y lo que me sorprende es que estas "cosas" sean legítimamente legales.

—Claro, ¿pero y si resulta que el supuesto "esposo ideal" es un psicópata o uno de esos salidos con trastornos muy raros? Yo les demandaría. —Sakura sólo encogió los hombros. Ino se sentó a su lado en el sofá—Yo creí que ignorarías ese correo, no le veo al caso, solo es tiempo perdido.

—Si lo sé, pero le prometí a mi madre que al menos enviaría una respuesta. Además, ¿qué posibilidades hay de que encuentren a alguien con las características que pido? Podrian tardar meses.

Una ligera sonrisa apareció en el semblante de Ino Yamanaka. Ésta le quitó el portátil a Sakura.

—Bueno, entonces divirtámonos un poco, Te ayudaré… —releyó los campos llenados por Sakura— Humm ¿educación? ¡Ya! ¿Qué te parece que tenga un doctorado en filosofía?

—Nah, dos doctorados —rio Sakura.

—Y uno en física cuántica, eso estará dificil. —tecleó Ino— ¿Pasatiempos?...

—Aficionado a la ópera, músico o patinador extremo.

—Patinador extremo y que cante ópera —enunció Ino—Y que mida un metro ochenta.

—¿No crees que es demasiado, Ino?

Ésta amplió más la sonrisa.

—Oye, tu dijiste que querías algo imposible y hacemos algo imposible, asi que no te quejes.

—No me quejo, sólo que creo que…

—¡Y enviado!

Sakura casi saltó del sofá.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Ino, eso no iba en serio!

—Cálmate, "frentona", una pequeña mentira no daña a nadie. Haz engañado a tus padres por casi doce años, un simple cuestionario no hará gran diferencia. No es como si al dia siguiente te fuesen a responder… y menos a algo tan… "diferente". —Ino se levantó, yendo hacia la alacena por una galleta integral. Chasqueó la lengua recordando algo—Ah por cierto… el sábado, mientras estuviste fuera, llamó un tipo.

Cerrando de un manotazo la laptop, Sakura se giró hacia Ino, sutilmente intrigada.

—¿Un tipo? ¿Para qué?

—Era de una demanda o algo, un tal Uchiha… —Ino dio un mordisco a la galleta y luego habló, inevitablemente soltando un par de migajas—… Espera, no sonaba como Sasuke… ¿conoces a otro Uchiha?

—Si, su hermano —Sakura no evitó suspirar lánguidamente en tono de fastidio—… un pelmazo fracasado que supuestamente fue estafado por el contrato de su anterior empleo. Trabajaba en el caso hace dos semanas pero si no me trae el contrato, no hay nada de pruebas y, bueno, sólo será pérdida de tiempo.

—Pff… los Uchiha son un lío, aun recuerdo a Sasuke y sus múltiples divorcios… ¿fueron dos, verdad?

—Tres, si contamos a la prima de Naruto… Karin —contó mentalmente Sakura

Volvió a abrir la laptop y la carpeta de expedientes.

—Con un poco de suerte puedo resolver lo de su hermano, y eso espero. El tipo no me agrada, y si puedo desacerme de él lo antes posible, mejor.

* * *

_**CONTINUARA**_

* * *

_**N/A: bien... HE VUELTO y en forma de ficha xDD bueno, con un peculiar fic yuri. Jejeje se que esto no es usual, pero quiero experimentar un poco en otro terreno (digo ya hice un yaoi ahora toca un yuri) :3**_

_**En fin, gracias por leer y como siempre digo, "UN FIC CON REVIEWS SE ACTUALIZA MÁS RAPIDO" asi que si gustan pueden comentar. **_

_**Nos leemos!**_


	2. Farsa Tentativa

**Capítulo 2**

**FARSA TENTATVA**

Intentaba no denotar esa tensión en su semblante inmutable y serio, claro, el cuerpo le delataba por completo.

Itachi Uchiha se había quedado sumido en un silencio incómodo y nervioso. Sus dedos se pasaban tensos sobre el mullido cuero de aquel sillón; los movía y tamborileaba con el ruidoso eco de un "bum-bum-bum" intermitente. Un sonido casi tan odioso como el clickeo de una lapicera.

La mujer detrás de aquel fino escritorio adosado de tropeles de papeles y carpetas, alzó la vista hacia él por un momento, en respuesta al incesante sonido. Sus pupilas hicieron contacto y él no pudo evitar sentir una brevísima aprensión ante aquellos orbes jade, brillantes y expectantes. Un bonito color que él no había apreciado con tanta cotidianidad, y ni qué decir del tono rosáceo de su cabellera... definitivamente aquella dama era algo fuera de lo común… y sabía que le había visto antes.

Ella bajó la mirada, con el ceño fruncido y volvió a escrutar el contrato que había estado analizando durante aquellos últimos, silenciosos y tortuosos veinte minutos.

Ahí quedó la "magia" del momento.

Y no es que a Itachi le importara "familiarizar" un poco las cosas, él no era propiamente un candidato a "el señor sociable del año", sólo que esperaba que la situación no fuese más estresante e incómoda de lo que ya era por si sola.

Durante el último semestre, las cosas en el despacho contable de la bien ponderada familia Uchiha se declinaba en un aterrador sendero de números rojos. Itachi, quien estuvo en el puesto de auxiliar contable desde que terminó la carrera hasta los siguientes dos años, solamente vió el desplegado ir y venir en las acciones y suministros descritos en sus cheques de paga. Por más negocio familiar que fuese, bien podría darse un respiro y buscarse un nuevo horizonte momentáneamente, pero tal y como rezaba el conocido refrán, más valía malo conocido que bueno por conocer… y eso fue un tanto peor.

Akatsuki, más allá de la sutil empresa de exportaciones "mesurada y sencilla" que había visto y confirmado en recomendaciones personales, no terminó siendo más que una madeja de enredos financieros que ni el mismísimo Donald Trump podría levantar. La cosa resultó peor cuando el Uchiha, en un acomedido intento por reestructurar los balances de gastos, terminó envuelto en una caótico intrincado que, según parecía el caso, le cedía por completo el sueldo y prestaciones a la desastrosa empresa de la nube roja.

La demanda no sería una opción… y rogarle a su padre, por la prestación de casi trescientos mil ryo para cubrir los faltantes, era como meter la cabeza en las fauces del león. Totalmente…

—Imposible. —Sakura Haruno levantó la cabeza de la carpeta y le miró con aquella expresión relajada aun para la situación— No hay nada que garantice una contrademanda, Uchiha-san…

Itachi sintió un sutil dejo de alivio… aunque el rostro de aquella mujer parecía expresar lo contrario.

—Entonces podría llevarse a juicio, ¿verdad? Sin riesgos de…

—No, no se puede ni siquiera que un notario revisara esto.

El Uchiha arqueó una ceja, confundido.

—No entiendo.

—No procede ni a demanda, ni a contrademanda, ni mucho menos para una desestimación —Sakura respondió escueta—El contrato se contradice en casi siete cláusulas y ni siquiera tiene los folios completos, creo que un niño de primaria podría haber redactado algo mejor.

Itachi seguía perplejo.

—¿O sea que me han estado amenazando por algo que ni por error podría pasar?

Sakura asintió.

—Se puede proceder a una auditoría —dijo volviendo a repasar fugazmente las páginas—… pero no le garantizo la indemnización, Uchiha-san… Puedo concertar una cita con la corte para esta semana, y ya veremos cómo procede lo demás.

Éste se había alzado de hombros. De una batalla perdida a una a medio ganar o dejada en probabilidades, peor era nada. Y no había dejado de mirar a Sakura, eso se le había escapado por completo.

Y ella lo notó. Con muy poco agrado y nada de humor.

—¿Necesita algo más, Uchiha-san?

Aquello que estaba contemplando tuvo un punto de lógica, sólo que hasta ése momento Itachi pudo atar cabos. Una referencia demasiado oscura y perdida en el recuerdo pero ahí estaba. Recordó aquella fotografía en la alcoba de su hermano, donde se le veía acompañado del grupo de preparatoria… y ahí estaba ella. Con esa peculiar melena rosácea y la expresión típica de una chiquilla cohibida e insegura.

—Estuviste en el mismo grupo que Sasuke, ¿verdad? —Itachi habló rápido, como si de un estornudo se tratase. Luego recobró la compostura, se aclaró la garganta y reanudó la oración—Usted, ehm, disculpe, Haruno-san… quería decir, que…

—Si, y recuerdo a Sasuke Uchiha —Sakura aminoró la sequedad en su tono de voz a un aire un poco más afable—Aunque no he hablado con él desde hace casi un año.

—Así es mi problemático hermano menor. Esta bien, algo atareado con el empleo que tiene en la seguradora de Otogakure, y manteniendo a dos familias… pero esta bien. —Itachi sonrió levemente. —De hecho él me recomendó.

Ahora el ambiente ya estaba más animoso. Itachi lamentó internamente no haber iniciado la conversación con aquel tema desde que llegó; no solo para cortar la hostilidad formal y renuente de Sakura, sino porque le había gustado aquella suave sonrisa en ella.

—Bueno, le asesoré con su último divorcio —musitó ella con un aire divertidamente culposo—Los dos, mejor dicho.

—_Pff_, Sasuke siempre se metió en líos con las mujeres menos apropiadas… conocí a Tayuya, asi que no me pareció raro lo del divorcio, pero Karin, bueno, eso si fue una sorpresa.

Ambos sonrieron. Sakura simuló ocultar una risa entrecortada, más por educación que por simple sinceridad. Itachi, todo lo contrario, le gustaba verle reír y le gustaba que ella no usara ese gesto tan severo hacia él… y ¿porqué no admitirlo?, había algo que le atraía sobremanera. Ya ninguno de los dos era un colegial, asi que ¿porqué no dejar las fruslerías ñoñas de los jovenzuelos y proceder como cualquier adulto maduro?

Itachi tomó el riesgo.

—Je… bueno, entonces… ehm.. Haruno-san, —tal vez amplió demasiado la pausa o se detuvo demasiado entre palabras, como para que ella le contemplase extrañada— ¿Podríamos continuar con esta charla, fuera del despacho? Conosco una excelente cafetería…

—No, gracias, Uchiha-san —la respuesta fue corta, rápida y certera… como una buena cuchillada o un disparo a quemarropa—Tengo un compromiso en la tarde. Además, ya estoy saliendo con alguien.

Silencio incómodo; y a Itachi le hubiera encantado que el linóleo de la cuidada oficina se abriese como boca de demonio y se lo tragase en ese mismo instante.

Emulando una sonrisa corta –como si se hubiera mordido por accidente el labio— Itachi se pasó una mano por detrás de la nuca.

—Oh, entiendo… —dijo—, disculpe mi atrevimiento. Ehm… ¿Y referente a mi caso…?

—Le llamo en tres días, necesito la autorización de la auditoria y mínimo es un día por investigación —explicó ella apuradamente.—Pero no creo que haya problemas, posiblemente en dos semanas quede resuelto.

Itachi expresó una afirmación corta y ella respondió con aquella sonrisa de mera cortesía. No hubo una despedida más explayada. Un simple apretón de manos formal, y nada más. Salió, con el saco de su traje colgando del brazo y en un silencio meditabundo, directo hacia su auto estacionado en la acera de enfrente. Se dejó caer en el asiento, exhalando un suspiro largo.

_¿Realmente me oí tan estúpido?_, se dijo pasándose una mano por la frente. Incómodo, tal vez, patético, posiblemente, pero aquello no fue estúpido, fue desesperado. O se escuchó desesperado. Y el mismo Itachi comenzó a creerlo así.

Cuando su hermano le dio el contacto, él esperaba a una señora cuarentona, casada, ataviada con esos trajes _bleizer_ y mirada insidiosa bajo el marcado sombreado del maquillaje; Sakura Haruno, simplemente le tambaleó toda perspectiva e idea preconcebida con la que había llegado al despacho aquella mañana.

Y él, pese a sus actuales cuarenta y su rebatida soltería –el trabajo le consumía hasta esos menesteres últimamente- no había dejado de ser un hombre, y como tal, de tanto en tanto tendía a sucumbir ante estos peculiares arrebatos. Por lo menos podía agradecer que no era una costumbre… o de lo contrario ya estaría peor que Sasuke.

Tal vez el asunto de la auditoria haría que el asunto se olvidase por completo. Sólo una vez más… y jamás volvería a verla.

O al menos eso era lo que él esperaba.

Y estaba tan ensimismado, que no se percató de aquella mujer rubia que estaba contemplándole fijamente.

—¿Uchiha… Itachi Uchiha?

—¿Si?

Ella tendió la mano a modo de saludo desenfadado.

—Ino Yamanaka… —se presentó, con aquella amplia sonrisa que el Uchiha sintió que era la misma mueca manipuladora de un extorsionador—…¿sabes? Tengo una proposición interesante para ti…

Éste parpadeó confundido.

**—0—**

—No sabía que había vuelto a llamar… en serio —resolló Sakura desde el otro lado de la línea— ¿qué le dijste?

Oyó a Ino suspirar hastiada.

—Pues nada, que estabas ocupada, que regresabas en la noche o que habías muerto y el forense no se dignaba a llamarla porque no encontraban tu enorme cabeza...

—¡Ino!

Una carcajada suave por parte de la rubia.

—Ya, lo de la muerte no lo dije, sólo esperaba que reaccionaras… _uff_… que poco aguante para las bromas. —musitó Ino—Pero ya en serio, ¡es tu madre! ¿Porqué simplemente no le dices las cosas como son y ya?

—Yo lo haré en su momento y lo sabes

—Si, cuando el infierno se congele… bueno, te esperaré temprano en casa. Sólo debo atender los últimos pedidos y ya esta —Ino respondió con el mismo tono animado con que le había llamado.

Sakura simplemente asintió y antes de que le preguntara a Ino el porqué de la peculiar llamada, ésta había colgado.

Para en la tarde, cuando regresó al apartamento, Ino salió a recibirle a la puerta. Sakura se quedó con la boca abierta. La rubia llevaba el sujetador de tul que tanto le gustaba a ella, unas diminutas pantaletas semitransparentes y nada más.

—Ok… ¿a qué se debe la artillería pesada?

—Digamos que, creo que es bueno tener una tregua ¿no crees?

Sakura arqueó una ceja.

—¿Por lo del trabajo o por lo de mi madre?

Ino le abrazó. Sakura notó un leve perfume. ¿Esencia de rosas?

—Por todo. —resolló la rubia.

Sakura la rodeó con sus brazos, primero por el talle, luego deslizó una mano hacia las nalgas, mientras la lengua de Ino danzaba ligeramente sobre sus labios y penetraba en su boca, explorando.

Cuando, por fin, se deshizo el beso, Sakura preguntó con la voz en un jadeo:

—¿Tú eres la cena?

—El postre. —Ino empezó a mover lentamente el vientre, apretándose contra la Haruno—. Pero te prometo que no vas a tener que comer nada que no te guste.

Sakura trató de sujetarla, pero ella se escabulló y le tomó una mano.

—Sube —dijo.

Le preparó un baño caliente, le desnudó despacio y le empujó hacia el agua. Luego, se puso el guante de toalla que estaba colgado de la ducha, y que casi nunca usaba, le enjabonó y le aclaró. Sakura sentía relajarse la tensión de aquel día. Ino se había mojado y las pantaletas se le pegaban al cuerpo como una segunda piel.

Sakura fue a salir de la bañera, pero Ino le sujetó.

—¿Qué...?

Entonces, el guante le asió suavemente..., muuuy suavemente sobre el clítoris, pero con una fricción casi insoportable, con un lento vaivén.

—Ino... —Sakura estaba sudando y no era sólo por el calor del baño.

—Ssssh.

Aquello parecía durar una eternidad. Cuando ella estaba a punto, el guante casi se detenía. Pero no del todo, sino que oprimía, soltaba y volvía a oprimir, hasta que Sakura se corrió con tal violencia que le zumbaron los oídos.

—Ino… —murmuró cuando pudo hablar—. ¿Dónde rayos has aprendido a hacer eso?

—En las "girl-scouts" —dijo ella, muy seria.

**—0—**

Ino había preparado un _sukiyaki_ que estuvo cociendo a fuego lento durante el episodio del baño, y Sakura, que a las ocho de la noche habría jurado que no volvería a probar bocado hasta la víspera del fin de semana, tomó dos platos.

Luego, Ino le llevó otra vez arriba.

—Ahora veamos qué puedes hacer tú por mí.

Vistas las circunstancias, Sakura estimó que había estado a la altura.

Casi al caer de las diez, y abatida por tan peculiar actividad (inusual, tomando en cuenta que era entre semana), Sakura pensaba que le costaría dormirse, como le ocurría cuando estaba de practicante y el día había sido movido. Pero se sumió suavemente en el sueño, como si resbalara por un tobogán de poca pendiente.

Ya casi había caído cuando oyó decir a Ino, a lo lejos:

—...pasado mañana.

—¿Mmmmm?

—Itachi Uchiha, el pelele ése , el de las ojeras… y le dije a tu madre que estas saliendo con él y con eso podremos quitárnosla de encima por un tiempo. Dijo que pasaría por aquí pasado mañana.

—Ah... —Sakura bostezó, y el sueño estuvo a punto de llegar…

Las frases se conectaron, como piezas que embonan en un rompecabezas.

_Tu madre… _

_Le dije…_

_Que salías con Itachi…_

…_salir, claro, claro…_

—¡¿QUÉEE?!

* * *

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

* * *

_**N/A: Leeemon! ok, esto va a ir de colchón en toooodo el fic xDD (o a este paso lo irá xD) En fin, un poco de humor negro para rematar xDD**_

_**Si gustan comentar, son bienvenidos n.n**_


End file.
